


Alone together (modern!AU) ReinerxAnnie

by PoshLadyB



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Possible other tags later, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoshLadyB/pseuds/PoshLadyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduating high school, Reiner has had some unresolved sexual tension that was always centered around Annie, one of his close friends. Now in college, she ends up coming to him with a proposal that makes him wonder if he can even handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had wrote this a while ago and it's been bothering me so much that I had to upload it. I just love this pairing so much and there isn't enough content about them as I like. This is just a small piece that I wrote that I felt fit the pairing, but maybe I could expand on it if I get more ideas. Thanks for reading! ~PoshLadyB

The light gleams through the blinds, early morning on Saturday. Clothes are thrown lazily on the floor, a cascade of hues as they are laid out. The rustling of sheets can be heard as a blob of blonde hair arrises and grumbles from underneath the blankets. Reiner clasps his hands over his eyes as he groans and slowly gets up from his bed.

"7:30" he says outloud as he starts to throw on his dark blue jeans and walks toward the bathroom. As he's busy brushing his teeth, he hears his phone chime, alerting him of a text message. He finishes rinsing his mouth and he gets his phone from his bed.  
"Annie. I should've known." He said with a slight smirk tugging at his lips. "I knew she wouldn't be able to resist me." He opens the message and reads.

7:31am 27/5/14

"Hey can we meet up somewhere later? Maybe have lunch at Maria's? I need to ask you something."

Reiner has a puzzled look on his face. "The hell could she want?" He started typing up his reply.

"Sure, I'm free today. I think 1 would be a good time yeah?" Sent.

Not even a minute later her response was a single "Alright see you there." Annie was never really emotional through her texts like most other girls. But Reiner had understood her reasons for being more reserved. They had been friends throughout high school because they had almost all of the same classes together. Not to mention that both of them were friends with Bertoldt, although Reiner knew him since kindergarten. Getting through college together just seemed like they could be even closer friends than they were before.

"Might as well go to Bertoldt's for a while. Reiner said aloud as he put on a black t-shirt that hugged tightly at his pectorials and showed off his muscular arms. "Damn, gonna need a bigger shirt. Ah well..."

"So what do you think that Annie wants to ask you?" Bertoldt questioned him as Reiner flopped down on the couch. "I don't know. Maybe it's about that one time at Connie's when she got really drunk and-" "Oh no don't even talk about that." Bert started to sweat as he cut him off. He always got really nervous when he heard about Annie and Reiner's wild drunken antics. Scratching his head he said, "Yeah she still hasn't said anything about that. It's not like I minded though." Reiner said with a smug expression on his face as he looked at Bertoldt. "Don't say such lewd things. I left before it got really weird anyway." Bertoldt said practically glaring at Reiner. "Whatever. Besides it's not like you own her or anything." Bert gulped audibly as he said that. "I-I just want to look out for her is all." Reiner waved his hand dismissing his comment. "Yeah. Keep being delusional Bert."

A little after one in the afternoon, Reiner arrives at Maria's café. He enters the small café and he glances over every table until he spots the little tuft of Annie's messy bun in the corner of the cafe. He quietly walks over to her and he flicks her hair to make her aware of his presence. "Damnit." She says quietly as she bores her blue eyes into his golden ones as he sits down across from her. "So. What's this all about? Is it about what happened at Connie's a few weeks ago?" Faint blush dusts her cheeks as she remembers the events that went down that night. But she stays composed as she says "No. Well sort of. But it's a much more personal request rather than a question. I should have said that earlier." She says right before the waiter asks for their drinks.

After they're done ordering, she leans over the table and her hair gets in her eyes. Reiner gently moves some of it out of the way as she begins to talk. "Reiner, this is probably going to be weird. So feel free to object if you aren't comfortable." She sighs and closes her eyes as she whispers. She gets closer to his ear as she quietly asks "Would you, would you want to be friends with benefits?" She sits back in her seat as she fixes her hair back in place. She plays with the sleeves of her white hoodie, her favorite one that had a green horse logo on it. Reiner is speechless at the question. So many thoughts were going through his mind.  
What if she's into some freaky shit? Not that I mind but it seems like she would be.  
What about Bertoldt? The hell would he say about that?

Reiner was mulling these questions over before coming to his answer. "Annie I want to, but only if this doesn't interfere with our friendship." "No it won't. It's just that," she leans in close and says hotly in his ear, "I have these days when I'm really horny. I can't just deal with it on my own." She leans into her chair again, as if this was a normal conversation. "Oh. Ok." Reiner says before adding "It's not like I haven't thought about it before Annie." He smiles and she glares at him before kicking him under the table, earning a yelp out of him. "Yeah. Anyway, how about you come to my place tonight and we can lay down some ground rules?" "Of course babe." He smirks right before he gets a slap from Annie. "You and I both know we can't call each other 'babe'. We're friends not girlfriend and boyfriend." She groans as they recieve their orders.

Reiner sips his drink, obviously content with the fact that he'd be getting laid tonight. But then he thought about the pending decision of whether or not to tell Bertoldt. Obviously he can't just say 'Hey Bert, I'm fucking Annie no strings attached. Isn't that great?'. It plagued his mind, no doubt but he guessed that he'd have to tell him one day or another.  
Annie herself had been thinking some things over as well.  
'Finally, now I won't have to rely on my own hands any more. And I won't have to be fully alone with my own thoughts after.' Her blank expression was unreadable as her thoughts shifted into more perverted ones. 'How big is he I wonder... guess I'll see tonight then.'  
Her cheeks were flushed with a more reddish tint as she cracked a small smile.  
"What the hell? I haven't seen you smile in a long time. What are you thinking about?" Reiner asks her before she clears her mind of these dirty thoughts. "Oh nothing Reiner. Just uh, past times that's all." "Yeah right. Why would you be blushing then eh?" She lets out a small laugh at Reiner's questions. She finally says "You'll see later. Or more like I'll be doing the seeing." "What?" "Nothing."

They ate their food quietly, occasionally stealing glances at each other. But Annie had a lingering stare that caught him off guard. She gave him a once over, taking into account what she'd be dealing with. As if she had always overlooked him, observing every inch of his body. Not like he didn't mind. He liked being looked at. At one point he caught her staring again and he said "Like what you see?" All while flexing, looking like he might burst out of his shirt at any given moment. She sighed at the sight and just said "Why would I ask you for something of that nature if I didn't like what I saw?"

She moves a stray piece of hair out of the way as she stands up. "I don't know about you, but I have shopping to do." She threw her tip on the table, blue eyes gazing into golden ones, practically staring through his soul. "Ten o' clock. No later will I be waiting for you." With that Annie left, but not before Reiner had a chance to admire her ass as she walked away. "I can't believe that I'll be tapping that later on." He says inwardly as he puts his tip on the table and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Things had always been different behind closed doors for a lot of people. Reiner was reminded of that the moment he had walked in on Connie with Sasha bent over on his lap. She had her panties rolled around her ankles as he had started to spank her, eliciting small moans and laughter from her. That was all it took for Reiner to get the hell out of there before they noticed him. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts from that night. House parties at Connie's house were always downright crazy though. He started to put his mind on what he was about to do.  
He was headed to Annie's house at the moment, somewhat nervous about what they were going to do. She had said her dad was out of town for a business meeting for an entire week. Guessing that was an invitation for all the sex he wanted that week, he didn't hesitate. Still, he had hoped she wasn't into tying people up like he thought she was. And then he pulled up into her driveway and saw her getting out of her car. Curious, he squinted and he spotted that she was holding 3 black bags as she started up to her house. She cocked her head back and nodded toward him to come in. She was busy unlocking the door while he snuck up behind her. He snaked his arms around her waist, slowly moving down to grope her ass. She slapped his hands off and she kicked open the door. "God I know you can't wait to get started but let me settle first." Annie said, clearly annoyed but slightly turned on. He closed the door behind him as he heard her shout "Come on!" from upstairs. Reiner excitedly ran up the stairs and into Annie's gigantic bedroom. She lives like a god damn princess even though she doesn't act like one. Especially after what's going to happen tonight.  
Her bedroom did seem like she was a princess. A king size bed clad with purple silk sheets and black and purple comforter. A cascade of hues like purple and dark pink turned out to be a pile of pillows at the back of the bed. A light purple canopy enveloped the bed and tied it all together. Her walls were painted a purple so dark that it was close to black. The carpet was white however, a purple rug was set right at the foot of the bed. A chandelier lit the room nicely even though she had a nightstand with a lamp on it. She must have loved purple.  
Reiner inspected her room and nodding in approval. He hardly ever visited her even when they were still in high school. Only twice he'd been there, both times for school projects. Even then it had seemed like there was sexual tension in the air so thick that you could've cut it with a knife. But she was in a relationship with Bertoldt then and that meant that she was officially untouchable.  
Meanwhile, Annie had thrown the bags onto her bed and started to lay out various items that were in them. "Remember that shopping I had to do? Well this is it." She said not facing Reiner. He looked over her shoulder and his eyes widened. She had bought several articles of lingerie, everything from chokers to thigh highs and fish nets were displayed on the bed. Not to mention Magnum condoms (she thought he was huge, go figure), lube and very lewd dvds and sex toys. "How did you afford this?" He asked her but she looked at him with the most serious face. She answered simply with "I'm the only daughter my father has. Of course he lets me have money, he's wrapped around my finger so to speak." "A daddy's girl eh?" He smirked. "Oh shut up." She countered as she started to decide on what she should wear. As if reading her mind he said "Wear the school girl one. It's a classic." He breathed into her ear before he was wisped away. She closed the door on him and he sat outside waiting for her.  
Before long she had opened the door and demanded him to sit on the bed. Which he did of course but he was seriously distracted by the thin fabric of the costume that left little to the imagination. It complimented her perfectly toned body and he could see the faint outlines of her nipples poking through the shirt. Tempting.  
"Alright. You already know about the nicknames. There will be none of that, it's too much of an attachment thing. Second, don't expect me to indulge in any weird fantasies. Such as scat, piss and vomit. I will castrate you if you even think so much as uttering any of those things when we're intimate. Lastly, if I call you and I want you, you better get over here and tend to me. I'll do the same if you're in that same boat. I don't think we need to clarify anything else, right?" Annie had asked after her little speech and Reiner thought they were very good rules to obey. "Sounds alright to me." "Good. Dear God I've had a long day." She dropped to her knees and she begins to rub Reiner's inner thighs in slow circles.  
He leaned back a little and watched as Annie began to unzip his pants with her teeth. "Experienced, I see." "Reiner..." she said as she glared at him from his crotch. Not a good thing so he shut up.  
Annie took off his pants swiftly and she started to play with the waistband with one hand, while the other started to palm him through his boxers. He hardened rapidly as her hand reached inside and grasped him. He threw his head back, biting his lower lip, uttering "Fuck." "That was quick." She had said before she pulled him out and her eyes widened. "How big are you? Jesus Reiner." She had said before his smug reply. "10 inches." "But you're so thick. You're going to split me in two! She had said loudly as she looked up at him. "Isn't that good?" "Hell no!"  
She stared at it for a moment more before she started to pump him, both hands trying to work him. He groaned in ectsacy as Annie took his head into her mouth. Her warm wet cavern was enough for him to want to cum right then and there. She began to suck and bob her head slowly, occasionally taking in the sight above her. Reiner blushing and writhing all under her ministrations. Pure satisfaction. She tried to deep throat him but she couldn't, and just worked the rest of his length with her hands. At one point one hand left and she began to rub herself through her soaked white panties. Reiner looked at Annie pleasuring herself and he throbbed inside of her mouth as he got even hornier just thinking about fucking her. Annie lifted up for a moment and said "You know I can feel that right?" She got up and got onto his lap, grinding on him.  
"Do you really want to fuck me Reiner?" She asked, leaning in to bite his ear gently. She pushed up against his erection again, eliciting a moan from him. "Want to completely destroy me? Cum all over me?" Annie said as she gyrated her hips faster and Reiner couldn't help himself. Dirty talk had always been one of his kinks. "You're damn right. I'd fuck you so hard that you wouldn't be able to talk." He pushed his erection against her clit, making her moan as she threw her head back. "Prove it then." She stopped completely and lifted up. Reiner hiked her skirt up and she moved her panties to the side.  
Annie had spread her lips open and she tried to ease down onto him. Suddenly she looked up at him and said "Will it fit?" Reiner was busy trying to hold himself together and then he looked down. "I really am going to ruin you aren't I?" The head of his cock was pressing at her entrance but she was so small, he thought he might hurt her. She moved against the tip and they both shuddered.   
Annie had gotten up briefly and got the lube. She applied the lube on herself first and then on him. Then she lied down. "I figure this position would be better." She said in that monotone voice of hers, only with a hint of lust in it. Reiner had thrown her leg up on his shoulder and he positioned himself again. He slowly began to work his way into her and a small cry escaped from her lips. "Are you okay? Should we stop?" He questioned, seriously worried about her. "N-no keep going. I'm no quitter." She said as she looked at him through half lidded eyes. He applies a bit more lube and then slides in more until he's fully inside of her. "Oh fuck, R-reiner." She said, moaning loudly. "Fuck me until I can't walk straight for a week."  
That's all it took for him to move. She started moaning incoherent phrases, her brain mush from sheer pleasure. "Faster damnit!" She barked at him, moaning even louder as he grasped her hips, picking up speed. Reiner tryed to make this last forever. He was focused on trying not to cum, but Annie was so tight that he didn't know if he could stand it. She was biting her thumb, trying to stifle her moans and her hair was a mess of blonde pooling around her face. Reiner took in the sight as he saw her whimpering and begging to be fucked into oblivion. Then he remembered what he said earlier about her being a daddy's girl. He was destroying her cunt and her father was oblivious to how his perfect girl was a sex machine. The very thought made him throb inside of her and he thrusted hard and fast into her. She was really into it now. "Reiner. Reiner Oh God YES right there again!" She shouted to the heavens as she grabbed at her blankets. Was she crying?  
He bucked into her deeply and he felt close. He thrusted again and again until he felt her shudder and clasp around his cock tightly. A powerful amount of pleasure almost knocked her out as she had one of the best orgasms in her life. Definitely couldn't be done by her hands. Her face was angelic when she came down from her high and she moaned loudly when she settled down. Reiner not too long after pulled out and came all over her stomach and breasts. He hunched over her and he groaned. He kissed her forehead lightly and they both just panted and regained their composure for a while. "Are you crying?" He finally said after a long time. She wiped her face and looked at him "What? N-no." She got up and moved him. "But that was the best sex I'd had in a long time. Fuck me." "I just did." "Damnit Reiner." She said as she threw a pillow in his face silencing him. "Did you have to make a mess." Annie gestures to her torso and chest and Reiner watches her. She gathers some of his cum off of her and she tastes it. It's the most erotic thing he'd ever witnessed. "Shit. That's pretty hot Annie." She looks over at him and says "Whatever. At least you gave me what I wanted. Hell it was better than I had expected." She tries to get up from her bed but she wobbles slightly when she stands. Reiner gets up and slaps her ass. She turns around and stares at him until she goes to her nightstand and gets tissue to wipe off the rest of the cum.  
He yawns and pulls his boxers on, not before Annie slaps his ass. He yells "Hey!" as she scoots into bed underneath the blankets. "Serves you right." Then she turns to face away from him. He slides into bed, sliding his arms in between hers and scoops her closer to him. "I guess spooning is alright." Annie mumbles before she drifts off to sleep. As Reiner hears her breath fall into a soothing pattern, he falls asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any out of character behavior. Otherwise I hope that you enjoyed it! A third chapter is in the works as I type this. Thanks for your reading and support.  
> ~PoshLadyB


End file.
